


117. Rough Spot

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [117]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	117. Rough Spot

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: Rough spot**_  
[will be backdated to August; continues in Peru the day after [Sam kept Ryan up all night](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/14435.html)]  
[ **warning** : some blood]

"Look at this place," Sam says, dropping his backpack by the door. It's arguably the nicest hotel in Aguas Calientes, and the room is massive, the cost barely what you'd pay for an average hotel at home. "And that bed." He resists the urge to throw himself down on it. "Next time we go camping, I'm bringing my own things. That fucking mattress pad might as well have been one of your yoga mats." He grins over at Ryan. "Let's go grab some dinner." Knowing if he showers now, they won't be going anywhere.

"Can we order in?" Ryan isn't feeling anything like his usual energetic self. He barely got any sleep last night, what with Sam's fingers in his ass, teasing him the way he was. And then they hiked all damn day today -- he's fucking shattered. He dumps his pack on the floor and pitches face-first on the bed, kicking off his boots only as an afterthought.

"I don't think they've got room service here," Sam says. "Come on. We'll eat and then come back, shower, and you can pass out then."

"Noo," Ryan moans from the depths of a pillow. The coverlet is scratchy. He couldn't care less. "Need sleep. Now." He needs a shower too, but that seems like too much to ask for.

"Food first. Otherwise, I'm gonna let other appetites take over and you won't get to sleep anyway," Sam says, amused. For once he's the one with more energy. Of course, he didn't spend the night being finger-fucked by his lover.

"No. No sex," Ryan mumbles. His ass hurts just thinking about it. "Just bring me something, I don't care what."

Sam's still amused, but... "Did you just tell me no sex?"

"Yes." God, Ryan feels like he could just slide right into unconsciousness and stay that way for days. "You don't really want to anyway, do you?" Sam's got to be tired too.

Not until Ryan said no. For some reason, this time, that's enough to make Sam want it and want it right now. "Yeah, actually I do. Get your shorts off," he orders, already unfastening his belt.

 _Fuck_. Ryan's not even sure there's any lube left inside him. "Sam..."

"I said get your shorts off, _boy_ ," Sam says. "Don't make me tell you again."

That tone of voice sends a chill up Ryan's spine. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ His body is moving before his brain even processes the order. In one smooth motion he shoves off his shorts and rocks to his hands and knees, spreading his thighs until he can feel the air tickling his hole.

"That's better." Sam drops his own shorts and climbs onto the bed behind Ryan. He spits in his palm, slicks his cock with it, and, gripping Ryan's hips, forces his way into him. There might be a bit of lube left from the morning but it's not much and he grits his teeth, shoving past any and all resistance.

Ryan doesn't even try to hold back a shout. He curls his fingers into the coverlet, gripping tightly and trying to ground himself. "Fuck," he spits out, feeling every inch of Sam's cock grinding into him. His shoulders go rigid and he whimpers, rocking back onto his lover.

It's hot and tight and it feels like fucking heaven after the day they've had, every aching muscle forgotten as Sam rides Ryan and rides him hard. Refusing to pull back even when the path eases and he suspects it has nothing to do with spit or lube.

"Damn it. Shit. Fuck," Ryan gasps. It feels like Sam is tearing him open. "Sir..."

Sam reaches forward, grabbing a fistful of Ryan's hair and yanking his head back. "What?" His thrusts barely abating. So fucking close already.

Ryan cries out. "Nothing," he gasps, bearing down and trying to make it better for his sir, more satisfying. "Nothing!"

"Good." Sam slams into Ryan even harder, gritting his teeth against a wordless shout as he spills into Ryan's battered hole a few minutes later, the sight of blood on his cock sending him over instantly.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Ryan tries to hold back on a tear of pain. He's relieved to feel Sam's come hot inside him. Relieved Sam is done, and _fuck_ Ryan hates feeling that way. When Sam lets go, he melts bonelessly to the bed.

Sam grabs his shorts from the floor and drags them up over his hips. "I need to use the washroom and then I'll go grab us something to eat. You okay?" he asks, coming around the bed and touching his fingers to Ryan's cheek.

Honestly, Ryan doesn't know. He stares at the mix of blood and come on his fingertip, then looks up at Sam. "Was that punishment?" he asks softly. True, Sam's never actually told him he has to be available at all times, but Ryan figures that's kind of assumed for a boy. Still, the idea of Sam punishing him with sex is... kind of creepy.

Fuck. Sam rakes a hand back through his hair. "It wasn't intended that way," he says finally. "It was supposed to be a reminder. You don't get to tell me no."

Ryan nods, biting his lip. "Okay," he says after a moment. He did need the reminder, that's obvious. Reaching out, he links his fingers with Sam's. "Will you kiss me?" He needs to center himself again somehow.

Sam sits back down. "Of course I will," he says, doing just that. "I love you," he whispers, needing to make sure Ryan knows that -- that he doesn't ever doubt it. "I wasn't trying to make you bleed. I just got carried away."

"Okay." Ryan can completely understand that -- that savage feeling driving a person to claim more, _take_ more. "I feel that way with you too, sometimes." He's hurt Sam before, he knows. Shocked by his own brutality, but needing. Needing to own his lover.

"Like nothing's enough?" Sam says quietly. No piercing, no collar, no mark. Like he just wants to fucking climb inside Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan combs his fingers gently through Sam's hair, then rubs a fingertip over his cheekbone. "Like that." It's so good to hear Sam express his own feelings. To know his lover understands him.

Sam nods, leaning into the touch. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat. You should have your shower."

Ryan's lips curve in a ghost of a smile. "You think I can move yet?"

"If you can't, you can shower with me after dinner and I'll wash you," Sam says, kissing Ryan softly.  



End file.
